Konsai
The Konsai are a race of arthropods native to the planet Yugasha. Once isolated for years, the arrival of the Doomuli on their homeworld led to a prophecy of theirs holding weight. Biology The Konsai are a unique race in that the name is more or less an umbrella term for multiple closely-related arthropod species capable of interbreeding. However, they all have exoskeletons of various colors, segmented bodies, six or eight legs, and paired joint appendages. Depending on their ancestry, a Konsai can potentially be born with: *Immense physical strength. *Flight, through the use of wings. *Web-spinning capabilities. *Wall-climbing. *Gills for breathing underwater. *Silk and honey-production capabilities. *Stingers. *Venom glands. Unlike some species, there are no major differences between male and female Konsai, with individuals being seen as unique through the traits they inherit. Culture Generally, the more traits a Konsai has, the higher-ranked they'll be in society. Parents will often consider their mate's own ancestry and traits when it comes to having children, and in some cases selective breeding exists within the different castes of Konsai society. Among all of the Konsai is a Grand Priestess: a member of a lineage of Konsai who have managed to have more traits than the rest of their species, due to possessing uniquely dominant traits that can be passed down. The next Grand Priestess is often groomed for the position in advance, and they are exclusively females in order to ensure the safety of the eggs. The Grand Priestess's mate is always groomed for the position as well. The Konsai are fervently religious, having drawn upon magic to build up their empire on Yugasha. For thousands of years they believed in a prophecy, known simply as the Great Prophecy, that told of the arrival of cybernetic beings capable of swapping out their body parts at will, and that should they arrive, the Konsai would have to side with the foreigners or face destruction. Magic is something that the Konsai have quickly taken ahold of, and it is used considerably within their society. In one particular case, it's used as a method of punishment. Within the planet-wide city of Eiengos, there exists a large pit filled with a magically-created liquid known as Jakutos. When exposed to this liquid, a Konsai will lose all of their traits, as well as their ability to utilize magic, and become known as a Bokan: an exile, so to speak. The Bokan wander the catacombs and caverns beneath Eiengos. Criminals, heretics, traitors, and many others are thrown into the Jakutos and exiled from the rest of Konsai society, left to die underground. While some have attempted insurrections, these are swiftly put down. History Early History Initially, the Konsai found themselves as warring tribes, with various tribes having their own traits. However, the first of the Grand Priestesses united the tribes and began the construction of what would become Eiengos: the city of eternity. During this time, the Konsai would commune with the magical spirits of Yugasha, learning of the powers of magic. In the hands of the Konsai, magic would serve a great purpose, and would also lead to the discovery of the Great Prophecy. Arrival of the Doomuli The arrival of the Doomuli Inquisition, led by Doomulus Xyne, left the Konsai in chaos. They saw them to be the beings seen in the Great Prophecy, and the Grand Priestess would quickly ally her people with them. The Doomuli were quick to industrialize Yugasha and take advantage of the resources there. During this time, they'd also equip many Konsai soldiers with cybernetic enhancements to make up for the traits they lack. Yet, some more magically-adept members of Konsai society opposed the Doomuli, and went into hiding in the catacombs, allying with the barbaric Bokan in order to survive. Yet, some managed to steal Doomuli warships and began a burgeoning resistance movement within the Spirituis Galaxy. Some even managed to weaponize the Jakutos and use it to combat Doomuli-loyal Konsai. ''Vigilants'' By the time Astrium began popping up all over the galaxy, the Doomuli began to use their Konsai forces to extract it. Trivia *Konsai architecture resembles that of beehives, albeit far more ominous.